


More Than Words

by acciorusty



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciorusty/pseuds/acciorusty
Summary: In Love, Creekwood, everyone is hanging out at Simon's for New Years. Well after midnight, Taylor and Nick sing More Than Words, entrancing the group, especially Leah. She starts to think about her feelings for Abby and how scared she is to say those three little words. Will tonight be the night she finally tells Abby how she feels?
Relationships: Leah Burke & Abby Suso, Leah Burke/Abby Suso
Kudos: 16





	More Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> This scene comes directly from one of Bram's letters to Simon (dated Jan 22nd) in Love, Creekwood. Bram mentions Leah running off to the bathroom after the song ends. Abby follows her and it's clear that something important happened in the bathroom.

It was around the second verse when it hit me. Up until then I’d been able to stay firmly opposed to Taylor’s insistence on a sing along to break in the new year. But when Nick picked up his guitar and started strumming along, I got sucked in with the rest of the room. I chance a glance at Abby sitting next to me as the words hit at a truth I’d been avoiding, just skimming the edges of feeling. Her head is bent slightly, her eyes staring at some far off point, seeing nothing but whatever was replaying in her head. A sad smile brings up the corners of her lips. 

_ More than words is all I ever needed you to show _

_ Then you wouldn’t have to say you love me _

_ Cuz I’d already know _

I am so ridiculously fucking in love with Abby Suso and I’ve never told her. Even after she emailed me and broke the “I love you” seal. I read that email everyday and I still haven’t said it back. I remember waking up the next morning, long before she did, and reading that email while she slept peacefully beside me. I’ve never felt so happy in my life, but of course, in grand Leah Burke fashion, I chickened out and didn’t respond. When she woke up, I kissed her with everything I had and she just smiled. We’ve left it at that.

It’s not that I’m trying to deny that I love her, it’s just that it’s such a big thing to love someone with your whole heart. To fall through those endless feelings and have no idea when you are going to hit the bottom. She’s told me repeatedly that she can see how I feel because it’s written all over my face. Even though my constant heart eyes give me away, it’s not the same as telling her. It’s almost the opposite of this stupid song. All I do is show her how much I love her, but I just haven’t been able to say the words. They’re just too much. I close my eyes and swallow down the tears threatening, because these feelings are just too much.

I feel her hand gently cover mine. She laces her fingers together with mine and gives them a soft squeeze. I swallow again and try to take a deep breath. It sounds ragged, like the air can’t quite make it past all the emotion welling up inside of me. Taylor and Nick’s voices drift off as the song comes to an end. I can’t hold any of this in anymore so I push up off the floor and head down the hall to the bathroom, fighting with the tears that threaten to fall. 

I flick the light switch and push the bathroom door closed behind me, just hoping I can get my shit together before anyone can tell something is wrong. The door doesn’t close right away and I know she’s there. I can feel her behind me as I face the wall, wiping my eyes. I can feel her concern and it just makes me feel like an even bigger asshole. All she has done is love me with her whole heart for who I am, even when I am this person. The person who has been in love with this girl for so long, but can’t get the words out. The person who lets a stupid song crumple her into a teary mess of emotions. The person who is refusing to look at her girlfriend because she will completely fall apart.

“Babe?” she asks softly and it’s like a punch in the gut. She only calls me that in our quietest moments, the ones that mean the most. I feel her touch my shoulder gently. “Talk to me.”

I don’t think, I just spin around before I lose my nerve. “I love you, ok? I love you so much Abby that I can’t even, that I don’t-” I tell her through watery eyes, my voice thick with all the times I wish I would have said that before.

She cuts me off and reaches for my hands, a smile carved around her reply, “I know.”

“God I fucking hate you,” I blurt out as I pull away from her and plop down on the toilet seat lid. I angrily grab some toilet paper and blow my nose. 

“Oh come on Leah. I had to!” she laughs, the corners of her eyes crinkling up with love and amusement. Ugh, how can I be mad at her? That was literally the perfect response. I completely deserve that. I huff as I finish blowing my nose and throw away the used toilet paper. 

“Hey,” she says softly as she takes a step toward me, “Come here.” She holds out her hands toward me. I take them and let her pull me up. She snakes her arms around my neck and meets my gaze as she says, “Leah, I know you love me. I’ve known for a while. It’s in the way you look at me, the way you kiss me, the way you are always proud of me. I knew you would say it when you were ready, but I always felt it. I’m sorry if I freaked you out with that love declaration email. I just needed you to know, in case you didn’t. Because I do love you. I love you so very, very much.” 

I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her close, just needing to be held by her for as long as she’ll let me. I want to stay right here in this moment for as long as I can because it’s ours. I make a silent vow to stop holding it in because I want her to know how much she is loved. She deserves to know everyday how much I love her. I sigh and pull back a little. I try to hold in a smirk as I say, “Just remember who said it outloud first.”

She laughs and wipes at her glassy eyes, “Ok Burke, I will give you that. You absolutely said it outloud first.” She smiles at me and then leans in to kiss me tenderly. “I love you Leah Burke,” she whispers when she pulls away.

“Stop or I’ll start crying again,” I tell her quietly, looking away and shaking away the emotion that has threatened to spill out again. I take a deep breath and meet her eyes again. “I love you Abby Suso.”

“Good,” she says and then quickly kisses me again before pulling out of the embrace and taking my hand. I roll my eyes at her, but I can’t help but smile at her. “We should get back out there before Simon sends a search party.”

I nod and let her lead me by the hand out of the bathroom. I focus on calming breaths as we re-enter the room with all of our friends. Everyone looks up, concerned, but I don’t meet their eyes. I just let Abby lead me to the couch. “Are you guys ok?” Taylor asks, shocking absolutely no one that she is the one to ask. 

“Yeah,” Abby smiles and squeezes my hand. “I just wish I could freeze this moment.”

And I know exactly how she feels.


End file.
